


Solace

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Returning Home, They/Them Pronouns Kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Once he arrived on the Blade of Marmora headquarters, once the debrief was done and Kolivan dismissed him, Slav finally—finally—entered his workshop.Down in Level Seven, sitting near the solar barrier generator cooler, was his workshop. It was small, yes, but it was equipped with cutting-edge technology to assist him while he worked. Right now, the room felt… cold, like it had been completely sterilized and preserved in complete stasis.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on my rp blog but i figured there's no harm to crosspost here for archiving purpose.

Once he arrived on the Blade of Marmora headquarters, once the debrief was done and Kolivan dismissed him, Slav finally— _finally_ —entered his workshop.

 

Down in Level Seven, sitting near the solar barrier generator cooler, was his workshop. It was small, yes, but it was equipped with cutting-edge technology to assist him while he worked. Right now, the room felt… _cold_ , like it had been completely sterilized and preserved in complete stasis.

 

Slav wiped his finger on one of his working benches. There was no dust, of course—the room was equipped with its own cleaning filter. Somehow that made it even more eerie. He shuddered, then turned back to Kolivan, who accompanied him down there.

 

“How long…?” he couldn’t even bring himself to finish the question. _He couldn’t_. The memory was still too fresh, and so was the damage done by that… _that blasted brain-hacking machine_. Every now and then, his many hands would twitch and spasm uncontrollably—he hated it.

 

“Ten _dralsa_ ”, kolivan answered. There was a somber expression in their eyes. “Forgive me for not getting you out sooner. I was unable to locate you until Ulaz…”

 

They couldn’t bring themself to finish their sentence. It seemed that this would be the new normal for both of them—silence hanging in between incomplete sentences.

 

“Eh, I don’t blame you”, Slav gave their elbow a quick pat. “I’m more surprised that you rescued me. Or, well, ordered to rescue me.”

 

The Blade of Marmora, after all, had a very clear protocol about their captured agents.

 

“You are _not_ an agent”, Kolivan said, as if they could read his thoughts. “We have different protocol regarding to your safety.”

 

Slav chose not to comment, and instead turned his attention back to his workshop. He knew what was wrong—everything was so _still_. There was no blinking screens bathing the room in soft indigo light, no machineries whirring all over the place, no spilled _hraljata_ on the floor.

 

“Ten years, huh?” Slav rubbed his chin, before cracking all eight of his hands. “The solar barrier is long overdue for an upgrade, don’t you think?”

 

There was a smile clear on Kolivan’s face. “Let me know if you need another pair of hands.”


End file.
